1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal crank bait lure and more particularly pertains to allowing a rattling fishing lure to be combined with interchangeable bill inserts, with the bill inserts functioning as diving planes to facilitate retrieval depth control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a fishing lure is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing lures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of attracting and catching fish are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,762 to Banks discloses a fishing lure with interchangeable heads. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,453 to Terrill discloses a fishing lure with interchangeable body sections. U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,856 to Gentry discloses a rattling fishing lure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,189 to Crihfield discloses a rattling fishing lure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,750 to Gammill discloses a fishing lure with internal rattler. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,147 to Margulis discloses a minimal weight fishing lure producing oscillatory motion and utilizing interchangeable parts.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a universal crank bait lure that allows a singular lure body to be modified for use in different water depths by interchanging bill inserts at the head end of the body, and further allowing the body to include a rattle chamber for attracting the fish.
In this respect, the universal crank bait lure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a rattling fishing lure to be combined with interchangeable bill inserts, with the bill inserts functioning as diving planes to facilitate retrieval depth control.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved universal crank bait lure which can be used for allowing a rattling fishing lure to be combined with interchangeable bill inserts, with the bill inserts functioning as diving planes to facilitate retrieval depth control. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.